Rahool/Dialogue
to himself *"A Wind Age, a Wolf Age… a pre-sentiment of the Collapse?" *"Always a pleasure." *"Always interesting." *"Be careful." *"Be safe." *"But what do the flowers mean? *"Can't stop now… more coffee!" *"Civilization once stretched from the southern tip of this continent, to the frozen north." *"Colombian, from the height of the Golden Age. A fragment of a dazzling culture." *"Come back before I get bored." *"Come back soon, we need the challenge." *"Drifting out there, deep beneath dead oceans, signalling all the while... Are we the first to crack it?" *"Found at the foot of the Great Pyramid. 755 feet to a side, 36,506 inches, less than a tenth of a degree from True North. Is that location significant? Ha! Everything's significant." *"From days when the Light shined brighter." *"From the North American Empire just before the Collapse. You can tell by the eagles." *"Give my regards to the enemy, Titan." *"Got to get out among them, what on Earth is that?!" *"Guardian, do you need something?" *"Guardian." *"Hmm, this looks interesting." *"House Winter, from the ruins of Caracas. Were they there at the Collapse?!" *"Hunter," *"I have never seen anything like this, thirteen parables hand written on the page." *"I hope we helped you, Guardian." *"I see..." *"I'll give you whatever answers I can." *"Interesting... Oh, this is very interesting." *"Let's see what we have then." *"Let's see what you've found out there." *"My regards to your order, Warlock." *"Now what use would creatures like that have for music? No... It's language. Code, signal!" *"Now, think, think. Where have we seen this before?" *"Oh, hohohoho! This is beautiful, this is like music! *"Oh, the headache again. I swear it's these symbols, I see them in my dreams!" *"Oh? What a strange puzzle." *"One of your fellow hunters found these engrams in Brasilia. Take a look." *"Photographs... From an ancient, handheld communications device of the day the Traveler arrived. What a find!" *"Rasputin's fingerprints all over this data, he doesn't even care if we know." *"Russian, from the evening of the Golden Age. Religious text, I think." *"See here, this carving? Lion faced, Archon. Thousands of years pre-collapse." *"So few of these fragments survive." *"These engrams are older than your order." *"These engrams predate the Collapse, Warlock." *"These are forgeries. Someone... is wasting... our time..." *"Three word bursts, regular intervals, Oryx -Dead-King, Oryx-Dead-King. Osiris?" *"Too noisy? Hmph. You can't hide in the quiet of the archives all your life." *"Until the next time." *"Vex encryption, Unbreakable, so they say..." *"We have some new engrams you might find useful." *"We will pay for many things from this area." (Old Russia, Earth - Patrol) *"What are you looking for, Warlock?" *"What can we do for you?" *"What does it mean? Signalling, 400 years in orbit. No language known in the archives." *"What does this manifest say? Late, pre-Collapse North American, it looks like?" *"Where to begin?" *"Why a garden? Eden? Asperities? Asperities from Hesperus? Venus on Venus? No, no." *"You wouldn't happen to know pre-Golden Age German, would you? Hm? No? Nobody does..." *"You've had a thought, I see." References Category:Dialogue